Phoebus Thies
Appearance: Phoebus is a guy with an athletic build with an Asian skintone, messy black hair and cyan colored eyes. The most noticable feature is that Phoebus has neon blue tattoos underneath his eyes, down to his cheeks. Phoebus' combat outfit consists of a dark blue undershirt and a pair of torn jeans underneath his armor set. He wears knee length boots with shin armors, and carries a small pouch on his belt. On the back Phoebus has a metal sheath for his sword. When not in combat, he wears black zip-up hoodie with neon blue trim over his undershirt with his jeans, along with a pair of sport shoes. Phoebus explained that his armors is too bulky to wear it all the time, especially during warmer season in Vale. Personality: Phoebus is a heroic, charming and loyal individual, with a friendly aura that helps him befriend with anyone he comes across (well, not the edgy ones). Being a heroic person he is, Phoebus will more often than not give a hand to those who need his help, and will stand up for the weaker one when he see it. He is also confident and energetic, and rather chatty both in and outside combat, making Phoebus a great person to hang around and keep your spirit up. While in combat, he will lead the fight and charge fearlessly toward his enemy - keeping them distracted from attacking his teammates while charging up his Semblance at the same time. Phoebus isn't much of a strategic, but he can improvise quickly when something unexpected happen. Phoebus is also humorous and easygoing person around his friends, and would love nothing more than having a good time hanging out with them. While not the most insightful person around, he will still spend time listening to their problems and offer them a shoulder when they need it. Although he's the leader, Phoebus is still irresponsible sometimes, mostly when it comes to schoolworks and deadlines. He also is a tad clueless to hints and signs, and any form of subtly will go over his head easily. His family hopes that his position as leader will help to improve that, but he will need to put a lot of effort into it. History: Phoebus is from a family with an all-Huntsmen backgrounds from Mistral, and he is expected to grow up like one of them. At first, he was really excited and trained really hard to enter Sanctum, but after 3 years of training and studying non-stop, he started to get sidetracked and almost failed to graduate from school. His parents was really upset about it, and after a heated argument, Phoebus decided to pack up and left his home in the middle of the night. Phoebus wandered for a couple of weeks in the city of Mistral, picking up part time jobs on his way for some money. He was clueless about his future, and unsure of what to do if he didn't follow his family's path of becoming Huntsmen. One night, while he was checking in a motel, a thief stole a bag from one of the Faunus and tried to run off. Without thinking twice, he grabbed his sword and chased after the thief. After a heated battle between the two of them, Phoebus managed to stop the thief and returned the bag to the Faunus lady. She praised him for his heroic act, and said he will grow up to be a great Huntsman. It helped him realize what he wanted to do, and so Phoebus returned home to get ready for his next adventure. He applied and got accepted into Beacon Academy, and travelled to the kingdom of Vale afterward. Weapon and ability: Weapon: Phoebus' weapon is a Dual Dust Sword Lance (DDSL) called "Judgement Blade". It's a two handed sword, however, it's a bit smaller than the regular type (Like the inbetween version of a two handed sword and a one handed one). There is a slot for Dust in the cross guard section, and when it's activated, the blade will glow and capable of producing a Dust wave with each swing until the Dust runs out. The hilt of his sword has a built in shaft, which can extended to a 4 feet pole with a simple push on the hidden button. Phoebus often use this function to take his enemies off in situation where it seems like his attack couldn't reach them. However, he tends to fall short when fighting against opponents with long range attack or high mobility. Ability: Phoebus's strong point lies in his great endurance and ability to take a lot of damange, but it doesn't mean he is entirely on the defensive side of the battle. He prefer to fight in close range combat, but his weapon - as well as the Dust function, allows him to fight mid range as well. However, Phoebus is slow on his feet, so closing the gap between himself and long range fighter would be very hard for him. His Aura's color is neon blue. Phoebus' Semblance is "Ascend" - With each hits he takes, his body and weapon will become lighter, increasing his movement and attack speed, allowing him to move faster. However, if taken too many hits, he will be drained and knocked out. In Battle: Solo: *Phoebus isn't much of a dualist, so in a 1v1 situation he tends to struggle a lot. He usually stall for as long as he can till his Semblance kicks in, and burst down his opponent as quickly as he could. With Team: *Phoebus will be the first to engage and initiate in a team fight, using himself to tank damage in order to building up his Semblance, all the while allowing his team to stay in the back to attack safely. Relationship: * Lacie Serica: Phoebus is a tad scared of Lacie's fierce personality, but he understand where it comes from after the first few days team PLTM was formed. He usually act like a stressball for them whenever something upset Lacie, and his personality allows such situation to die down as quickly as possible. *Tomy Bao: Phoebus' personality even out Tomy's grumpiness whenever they're together, which help balancing the team's dynamic. However, he still gives his teammate a quick smack up the head if they're being rude to other people (no one know why for sure, because Phoebus almost never hit someone outside combat). *Monte Shep: WIP Misc: *Has a sword keychain. His parents gifted it before he went to Beacon. *Has a pet elkhound named "Colly" at home. *Hates vegetable a lot. *Can't drink beer even though he looks like he can hold his alcohol. *Phoebus got his face tattoo as a way to rebel on his parents' strictness. Trivia: *"Phoebus" means "Shining". *"Thies" means "Gift of God" *He is based on the "Warrior" class in RPG. His subclass is "Vanguard". *He is alluded to "Ein" from "Riviera the Promised Land" Image: Designs: Phoebus Concept.png Illustrations: Category:Main Characters Category:Team PLTM Category:Other Characters